


Multifarious

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Danger, Gen, Plans, Shark Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has a plan, as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifarious

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1-Million-Words daily challenge for 8/19, with the word, "Multifarious"

"What on earth are you doing Shawn?"

"I have a plan!"

"You plan was to get yourself strung upside down over a shark pit?"

"First of all, Gus, my plans are multifarious and strange, and you are incapable of comprehending my master stroke!"

"Psht. And second of all?"

"We've been hung upside down before, and that worked out just fine!"

"That was in a biker bar, not over a shark pit, Shawn!"

"Eh, you say potato... and who has a shark pit in their mansion anyway?"

"It is pretty retro."

"And cool!"

"Wait, that's beside the point, Shawn! Okay, so what's the next part of your _multifarious_ plan?"

"Um..."

"You don't have a plan at all, do you?

"I'm working on it!"


End file.
